parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 1 - Opening Credits
Cast *Alice - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Alice's Sister - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dinah - Mariposa (Dora The Explorer) *Bird - Butterfly as Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) *White Rabbit - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Doorknob - Jose Carioca (Disney) *Dodo - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dodo Parrot - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety) *Animal Chase - Various Cartoons *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins) *The Walrus - Tony the Tiger *The Carpenter - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Mother Oyster - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Children Oyster - Hogwarts Children (Harry Potter) *Bill the Lizard - Young Simba (The Lion King) *The Rose - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Other Flowers - June, Annie, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Mary, Bimbettes, Isabella, Daisy, Mavis, Golden Harp, Winifred, Mrs. Jumbo, Phineas, Honey & Cookie Jar, Marie, Toulouse & Berlioz, Dancing Hippo, Ariel's Sisters, Lady & Tramp, Garfield, Snoopy, Kanga and Roo, Raunzel, Cyril, Shanti, Esmeralda, The Chippettes, Ellie, Stacy, Wanda and Elephants (Dumbo) *Caterpillar - Constantine (Muppets) *Caterpillar as Butterfly - Wally Gator *Bird in the Tree - Crysta (FernGully) *Cheshire Cat - Dumbo *The Mad Hatter - Ralphie (Magic School Bus) *The March Mare - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dormourse - Timon (The Lion King) *Tulgey Wood - Various Animals *Card Painters - Bert, Ernie, and Grover (Sesame Street) *Card Marching - Various Cartoon Gangs *Queen of Hearts - Zira (The Lion King) *King of Hearts - BJ (Barney Great Adventure the Movie) *Flamingoes - The Penguins (The Three Caballeros) Transcript *(Julian Bernardino Productions Presents: Jasmine in Wonderland) *Starring: *Alice - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Alice's Sister - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dinah - Mariposa (Dora The Explorer) *Bird - Butterfly as Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) *White Rabbit - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Doorknob - Jose Carioca (Disney) *Dodo - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dodo Parrot - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety) *Animal Chase - Various Cartoons *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins) *The Walrus - Tony the Tiger *The Carpenter - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Mother Oyster - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Children Oyster - Hogwarts Children (Harry Potter) *Bill the Lizard - Young Simba (The Lion King) *The Rose - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Other Flowers - June, Annie, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Mary, Bimbettes, Isabella, Daisy, Mavis, Golden Harp, Winifred, Mrs. Jumbo, Phineas, Honey & Cookie Jar, Marie, Toulouse & Berlioz, Dancing Hippo, Ariel's Sisters, Lady & Tramp, Garfield, Snoopy, Kanga and Roo, Raunzel, Cyril, Shanti, Esmeralda, The Chippettes, Ellie, Stacy, Wanda and Elephants (Dumbo) *Caterpillar - Constantine (Muppets) *Caterpillar as Butterfly - Wally Gator *Bird in the Tree - Crysta (FernGully) *Cheshire Cat - Dumbo *The Mad Hatter - Ralphie (Magic School Bus) *The March Mare - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dormourse - Timon (The Lion King) *Tulgey Wood - Various Animals *Card Painters - Bert, Ernie, and Grover (Sesame Street) *Card Marching - Various Cartoon Gangs *Queen of Hearts - Zira (The Lion King) *King of Hearts - BJ (Barney Great Adventure the Movie) *Flamingoes - The Penguins (The Three Caballeros) *Chorus: Jasmine in Wonderland *Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? *Chorus: Over the hills or Underland? Or just behind the tree? When clouds go rolling by *Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky *Chorus: Where is the land behind the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? *Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? *Female Chorus: They must be some Where in the sunny afternoon *Chorus: Jasmine in Wonderland *Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? *Chorus: Over the hills? Or here? Or there? I wonder where. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Transcripts